


Little Devil

by xyChaoticFox



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: A new butler, Ciel is an evil lil shit, Ciel is seducing the butler, Dominance, Don't Like Don't Read, Just a excuse to write smut, Kissing, M/M, Sebastian wants him, Seduction, Sort of bondage, Touching, i dunno, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: Ciel likes to get what he wants & loves it when the new butler plaything obeys.





	Little Devil

**Author's Note:**

> This is veryyyy old but I found it and now I have to finish it.  
> It might be shitty but enjoy it if you can ♡
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this is not beta'd so please excuse any major errors xx

-

-

-

Grand doors were thrown wide open, a tall elderly man meeting him eye to eye. He inclined his head in greeting, the motion repeated by the grey haired man.

"I have been called for an audience with the lord and lady. Sebastian Michaelis."

"Welcome. Please come this way." He stood aside and Sebastian passed him. 

"The lord is not present and will be returning tomorrow night but the lady Phantomhive is expectig you." 

Sebastion nodded in confirmation, following the other up the grand staircase and down a long passage. He stopped at two large wooden doors, knocking twice before opening the door. 

"He has arrived, my lady."

"Send him in, thank you." A sweet voice called.

The man opened the door, "Approach the lady." 

Sebastian slipped inside, watching the door close before turning to the lady with a curt bow.

"It's an honor to meet you, my lady."

"How kind of you," she bowed her head politely, "Please come sit." 

He accepted her invitation and took a seat across from her.

"I hate to jump ahead but I am pressed for time and would like to settle things quickly."

"Of course."

"Were you properly informed why you were summoned here?"

"A job, my lady. You are in need of my services." 

"Ans did my husband mention anything about what it is we really want?"

"A butler willing to do extra home chores?"

"See, that is only half of the story. He certainly likes to leave the dirty work for me. Sometimes I do want to hit him on the head." She scowled.

He chuckled, she was a gutsy lady who certainly had the lord on a tight leash.

  
He watched her  eyes flicker to a clock hanging on the wall.

  
"He should be arriving any moment," She said softly before raising her voice, "We were in search for a butler to tend after our son. I could not ask Tanaka to do that after he already helped raised him since he was a baby." 

"It is a normal request, my lady, one I am qualified to do and I certainly do not mind serving the young lord."

"Ah, yes. Well. He is a bit different. Quite small and brooding for his age as well. I cannot call a team of tutors and embarrass him. I need someone who can do whatever it is he needs."

"Is there a peticular reason the lady calls him different?" 

"He is quiet and dark. He does not mingle and we need to find him a bride. You can see how that can prove an obsticle?" She crossed her arms.

"I can. It is a phase I have witnessed many children go through and I can asure you, my services will correct it." Sebastian smiled devilishly.

She opened her mouth but her response was cut short by a loud knock.

-

Ciel didn't say a word as he entered, his head bowed as he closed the door.

A sweet scent reached Sebastian's sensitive nostrils.

"Oh! Come in dear, how was your trip?" Her voice was soft and soothing.

"Good, thank you,  Mother."

"I'm glad, will you join us? This is Sebastian, the applicant I showed you." 

Sebastian got up from his seat, dipping into a low bow; "Young master." 

The boy's head raised and the sight almost made Sebastian take a step back. The sweet and innocent scent from before was a burning fire of bitterness mixed into the sugary delight that filled his nostrils. He swallowed saliva pooling in his mouth. The teenager's shoulders were small but proud, his body lean and poised. Ash grey hair fell around a roundish face, covering one gorgeous sapphire blue eye. He moved, carrying himself with a knowing air. Each step deliberate, unwavering and smooth. Ciel stopped in front of him, eyes scanning Sebastian.

The butler narrowed his eyes, certain that this child was not the one the lady described. Ciel raised a hand to touch Sebastian's shoulder, tilting his head ever so slightly as he brushed down the length of the sleeve. His eyes flickerd upwards , staring at the ravenhead through his inky lashes.  He leaned closer.

"Say that again."  He breathed.

For a moment Sebastian didn't know what Ciel meant before he realized and cockily replied with a " _Young master_." 

The words rolled off his dangerous tongue in a way that made Ciel's blood boil. 

Ciel's eyes narrowed devilishly before the corners of his lips quirked. "I'll keep him, Mother." 

-

-

-


End file.
